The Nerve Of A Woman!
by Tokiyoh
Summary: : Beginning of my fanfic! Hopefully we'll all get this smoothed out! And get a bit of Ezio-ness! -fangirl scream- Reviews desperately wanted! Thnx! Only the Prologue so not much to really expect.. But I'll continue..
1. Kidnapped

Prologue

"Damian, you're really slacking on this! I mean, you promised that when we moved in together, you'd contribute to the cleaning, cooking and maintenance," Emily complained, her voice echoing throughout the house.  
Damian sighed with exasperation. Emily was the most beautiful, thoughtful, sexy and athletic woman he had ever met, but she was sadly seeming to lose her charm. He briefly wondered whether moving in together was a good idea. He brisked downstairs and snuck up behind her, twining his arms around her petite frame. "Don't worry about it," he murmured into her ear, motioning towards the leak that dripped profusely.  
She sighed and leaned into him,"I'll stop worrying when you fix it," she replied stubbornly, removing his arms and trudging upstairs to tidy their room. He grimaced and retreated to the garage to fetch the tool kit when the door bell rang repeatedly. He jogged back inside and rushed forward to open the door but slid to a stop as Emily bounced forward, her fingers twisting the knob and opening the door. She gasped in surprise as the stranger waiting outside pushed her aside and rushed in, their face partially obscured by a blood-stained scarf wrapped around the lower half of their face.  
"What the hell?" Damian shouted, leaping back as the stranger rushed forward quickly, followed by four mean wearing weird red clothing. The stranger was dressed in odd clothing, something old-fashioned from a different era and a different country. He rushed forward to protect Emily as the four men in red pulled out swords. The stranger was draped in white cloth that barely concealed the man's clothing underneath. As one of the men advanced forward, the stranger pulled out a dagger and ran towards him, pivoted around him, instantly stabbing him in the back of the neck.  
Damian rushed Emily upstairs and lunged for the phone but the stranger jumped forward at the same time, slicing the air in front of him and blocking his way. He narrowly avoided the blade and scrambled back. One of the other men stabbed at the stranger and cut the scarf. It fell to the floor lightly, exposing the stranger's face. Damian gaped in shock. It was a woman.  
"_Figlio d'un cane!_" She cursed at the man, leaning forward and efficiently slitting his throat with a hasty slice. The remaining two men spread apart on both of her sides, they feinted and she jerked forward a bit, trying not to be fooled but anticipating any actual attack. Finally, both attacked at once and she ducked down, whipping one leg out and tripped the first man. He tumbled over and she whipped out a small blade from her boot and threw it at him. It whizzed towards him and into his chest, blood spraying out. She rolled to the side and pushed herself up. Her eyes narrowed in amusement as the last man's eyes flickered with fear and rushed forward to attack. She parried easily and twisted the sword out of his hand, it falling to the tile with a clatter. He yelped in defeat as she proceeded forward and killed him simply by rushing behind him and snapping his neck over her shoulder. She stood triumphantly, her snow white cloth tainted with blood.  
"Damian!" Emily's voice wailed as she slid downstairs and glanced at the dead bodies and blood. With a shriek, she crumpled to the floor, unconsious. The woman spat in her direction, "Weak woman," she scowled, wiping her dagger off on her knee and turning to Damian. She leaned nonchalantly against the counter and pulled back her hood. "You gonna clean this up?" she challenged, waving her hand forward towards the mess.  
"Are you crazy?" Damian shouted, zooming over to Emily and sitting her up against the couch. "Who the hell are you!" he demanded, frantically trying to shake her awake.  
"_Calma, codardo,_" she breathed, shrugging off the white cloth to reveal bright, extravagent clothes that belonged to men. Damian glared at her with fear and curiousity. He gaze wandered to the phone and she grinned seductively, strutting forward and cutting the phone line. "No need to go and call the authorities, eh?" She walked closer to him.  
"Get away from me!" Damian barked, positioning himself over Emily. His tousled brown hair was sticking up in odd places, giving him the mild effect of a mad man.  
"Don't worry, _cimice_, she's not worthy of my blade," She grinned and crouched down, her amber eyes evaluating him. "What's your name?" She asked curiously, raising a brow in faint approval. She was stunningly beautiful, but attractiveness was not a thing to ponder about at the moment.  
"I should be asking YOU that," he retorted, gaining a bit of courage. He stood up defiantly and looked down on her.  
"Careful now," she laughed, running a hand through her auburn curls, "I'm the one with weapon remember? Unless," She paused and stepped closer, looking up at him with a enchanting expression. She pushed up against him and he realized with embarassment that under her clothes lingered the body of a woman. He stepped hesitantly back and she inched forward, pressing him into the wall. He gulped, feeling pitifully vulnerable. She pushed him into the wall with her body and continued, "Unless, you're willing to use _your _weapon?"  
Damian blinked, confused. A moment passed before he caught her drift. He pushed her away roughly. "Get the hell out of my house," he warned, going back over to Emily. His heart pounded, his didn't like the chances of risking a fight with her.  
"Hmph. I'm surprised you turned me down. Let me start over. My name is Aurora, and yours?" She smiled enticingly down at him.  
Damian shook his head and stuttered, "Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to get out. Turn yourself in. You just murdered four men in my house!" He shook slightly and briefly wondered why he didn't sprint for the phone now.  
Aurora laughed, her auburn curls bouncing. "And what the hell are the authorities supposed to do?" she scoffed, "Lock me up? I just took on four men, and that's after I killed many before that and haven't gotten sleep for 3 days." She raised a brow at him and waited for his reply.  
Damian sighed with relief as Emily came to. She groaned and rubbed her bruised head, "Wha? What happened?" She babbled groggily, sitting up straighter. She spotted Aurora and jerked away, "Y-you! Get away from me! I'll call the cops on you!" She struggled to get up but fell back down. Damian stroked her hair reassuringly.  
"Oh please," she grinned at Emily, bending down and leaning close, "You really think I'm afraid of _them, _let alone you? Your're just a scrawny little house wife. Oh, excuse me, I don't mean to say that. He's your brother, is he not?"  
"You bitch," Emily muttered, her glare icy.  
"Back to you, _putanna _"  
"Hey, stop!" Damian stood up and slapped Aurora. She gasped and lifted her hand to her cheek. "You don't insult my woman!"  
Aurora turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She gaped at him then smiled deviously, "You know, you _really _shouldn't have done that." Then she lunged at him.

Mk! (: End of Proglogue, whatdya think? I worked kinda hard on the fight scene, it's harder than i thought to describe... ;P oh well. Review!


	2. Chlordiazetaphine

Recap: "Hey, stop!" Damian stood up and slapped Aurora. She gasped and lifted her hand to her cheek. "You don't insult my woman!"

Aurora turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She gaped at him then smiled deviously, "You know, you _really_ shouldn't have done that." Then she lunged at him.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Damian, wake up," Aurora's soft voice cooed. He stirred irritably and shifted onto his side. "Wake up!" She groaned in exasperation, shaking him roughly. He yawned and sat up groggily.

"What?" he demanded, stretching and looking up at her with mild annoyance. His brown eyes melted her insides and she giggled, slapping herself mentally. She was not falling for him. No.

"I swear, you sleep so much it doesn't even make sense," her eyes darkened and she turned away, crossing her arms over her full bosom. Her insides stirred defiantly and she imagined his reaction to today's expectations. "The Sanctuary will not allow this once you become a full assassin."

"Allow what? Sleep?" Damian said, standing up and shuffling over to the dresser in his dull, gray room. He wouldn't have to deal with the suffocation of color much longer. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and turned to Aurora, leaning against the dresser casually. "So what's for traing today, _Boss_?"

She raised a brow as she turned to him and placed her strong hands on her hips, "Today we will introduce you to the drug that the Sanctuary has created to help insure our survival. It's called Chlordiazetaphine. It helps us concentrate, helps with hunger, controls irrational feelings like fear and speeds us up in battle. We'll talk about the 'pros' and 'cons' later." She walked out of the room, leaving him to get ready.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The first thing Damian did was retreat to the bathroom. He turned the shower on hot and let the water warm up while he un-dressed. As he pulled up his shirt he looked at his chest. It was toned, his abs defined and well-worked. But there was several dark scars over his body. The Sanctuary had changed him so much over the last four months. He had been preparing to become an assassin for the longest time, but as it approached, he couldn't help but wonder what would be if he hadn't slapped Aurora and triggered all the events that happened up to today. He grinned and stepped under the flow of water, washing off and giving his body a refreshing relief. He stepped out and dried himself, putting on the white, modern clothes Aurora had given him. Something about her weird 'kick' out of bloody white clothing had triggered her crazy shopping spree for white clothing.

He exited the steamy bathroom and turned towards the bed side table. The corded phone beside the lamp was ringing quietly and he made his way towards it. His heart raced and he sat on the bed, picking up the phone gingerly and holding it to his mouth. The caller seemed to sense his presence on the other line.

"Damian." Love emanated from the voice very freely.

"Emily."

"How's your training going?" She asked shyly and his heart pounded, he could just imagine her pink cheeks flushing with emotion as he replied.

"You didn't call just to ask about that did you?"

"..."

His stomach twisted with home-sickness and he leaned closer to the wall, tempted to lean against it. Maybe it would steal the troubles heaved onto his shoulders.

Her American voice sounded odd from the former Latin/Italian accent Aurora often used with him. "Damian, when are you coming home?" she asked finally, silence hanging awkwardly between them.

"I-I don't know. But when I do I'll be.. a lot different."

The pain and worry in her words was poorly disguised, "I'll wait for you." _Click._ The line went dead. He frowned and hung up the phone, heading out of his room and looking around. Why was she worried? He briefly wondered as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Aurora and another assassin, known as Pierce, lounged against the counters, chatting distantly about former targets.

"About time," Aurora chuckled as he entered, her mouth half-full with a ripe green apple. Her pose was casual and relaxed but her gaze was intense and enticing. He realized what Emily's worries were right away. The sexual tension between them buzzed, very strongly from Aurora, and Pierce scoffed a bit, shuffling uncomfortable as if he felt it. He abandoned his conversation with Aurora and left the room.

"So.. er.. Chlorinediezetapinetree?"

She laughed with amusement, "Chlordiazetaphine. I'm guessing you're wondering what the hell it is. Well, as I said, it's a drug that can negatively affect you when used in large doses, like any other drug. It helps up focus, concentrate. You'll see for yourself. It's injected into your bloodstream for more immediate effects. It takes some getting used to. The usual side effects are dizziness, vomiting, blah blah blah. You'll see. It goes away after about two to six hours. When it's over though, it's literally just a rush, everything is more defined, but time whizzes by."

Damian blinked, stomach churning at the thought of vomit. "How did you guys create it?"

Aurora stopped talking and grinned a bit sheepishly, countering a bit with, "Some of our assassins have had a... rough past," She finished her apple and beckoned to him as she headed towards the emergency room. He followed with a sense of foreboding and entered the room.

Cool air embraced him as he entered the bright room. One of the emergency nurses sauntered up to the both of them, a clipboard in her arms and a pen in her mouth. Her blonde hair was tied tightly in a neat bun and her black stilettos clicked loudly on the tile. Aurora eyed them with an emotion similar to fear. "What can I do for you guys?" The nurse asked curiously, her gaze slightly bored.

"First dose of Chlordiazetaphine," Aurora explained with a slight smirk.

The nurse's eyes widened a bit with surprise, "Oh really, don't you guys usually wait until the 8 or 9 month mark?" She eyed Damian for one brief moment before writing down his name and medical information. He wondered with a shiver how the Sanctuary had obtained all of his private medical files. He felt his face grow hot. "Well alright then, follow me," she led them both down the long room, he looked on questioningly at all the curtained rooms, closed for cleaning or occupied by a patient.

"Until the 8 or 9 month mark?" Damian stuttered as he spotted the long, sterile needle placed on a cold tray on the table in his curtained room. Aurora took his hand, her skin cool against his warm hands. She squeezed his hands and gave him a reassuring, motherly look as she motioned towards the chair. He sat down on it and Aurora stood near him, releasing his hand and returning to her usual sex kitten demeanor. The nurse opened one of the locked cabinets near the wall and pulled out a small bottle with a clear, foamy liquid inside.

"Here we go," She said theatrically, penetrating the plastic cover with the needle and siphoning out the drug. She rapped the syringe and grinned at him with a look of pity, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." She slid the needle into his skin and he blinked as she injected the drug into him. "There we go!" She disposed of the materials and returned with pink tub, handing it to him and leaving, "Ring the bell when you're leaving!" She called, halfway out of sight.

"How do you feel so far?" Aurora asked, grabbing a wheeled chair and pulling it under herself. The neglected chair's wheels cried in protest but silenced quickly as she sat down.

"Actually I only feel slightly nauseated, is there such a thing as your body not having any sid-BLAHHHHEHEHEHHEHHHHHHH!" His voice cut off as he threw up with a sudden rush of nausea.

Aurora's nose wrinkled from the smell and she covered her mouth, trying not to snicker.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

KK. Well, to help explain a bit, the Sanctuary is a place the modern day assassins live at to trains and blah blah. Sorry if this isn't what could be expected.. ;P Oh ya, to try and clear up any confusion, in the first chapter Aurora was sent to escort him to the Sanctuary but it didn't turn out that way so she technically kidnapped him. ;P So to all the police he was abducted but Emily knows where he actually is. ;P Does that help?


	3. Battle Training

Recap: "How do you feel so far?" Aurora asked, grabbing a wheeled chair and pulling it under herself. The neglected chair's wheels cried in protest but silenced quick;y as she sat down.

"Actually I only feel slightly nauseated, is there such a thing as your body not having any sid-BLAHHHHEHEHEHHEHHHHHHH!" His voice cut off as he threw up with a sudden rush of nausea.

Aurora's nose wrinkled from the smell and she covered her mouth, trying not to snicker.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Damian groaned ruefully, leaning over the large pink tub with resentment. "You. Ass," he huffed hoarsely to Aurora and she finally burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault that you had convinced yourself to be resistent to the side effects," She grinned, dumping the vomit out into the disposal, handing it back to him while he dry heaved.

"So," he gagged, "When do the-" GAG "- real affects kick in?" He asked, groaning through each heave.

"Huh? Ohhhh I forgot to tell you didn't I? You have to go through two more days of this," She rung the bell on the bedside table and held out her hand. "Don't worry, I'll ask for a 'to-go' tub."

~~~~~2 days later (sorry about the time skip guys Dx)~~~~

Damian followed the nurse back to his usual room with revulsion, he could almost feel his stomach churning from the Chlordiazetaphine.

"Now," the new nurse started, turning to him, examining the clipboard held securely in her arms, "I see you've gotten a professional penis enlargement in the past," she commented mischeviously.

"W-what?" Damian blubbered, face turning red, he racked his brain for any surgery or appointment anywhere similar to that.

"I'm just kidding!" The female nurse laughed, turning back to face forward and entering his room, the usual cold, metal tray displaying a sterile, long needle. He sat in the chair and tried to calm his breathing. As the nurse readied the drug for him, he barely noticed when she penetrated the top layer of skin with the minute needle tip.

He inhaled sharply and gripped the chair, body stiffening with protest then relaxing with confusion as the side effects tugged slightly on the edge of mind, but didn'tt dare overwhelm him. He open his mouth and gaped. Everything was defined with perfect clarity and the air seemed fresher, the sound 'crisper' and the sights much more detailed. He swung his legs over the side and stood up triumphantly, flexing his fingers with renewed energy.

The nurse beamed at his reaction, "I'm glad you've taken a liking to the actual effects," She said, indicating to his sudden zeal with every movement. "Come back later for the antidote or the side effects will return like the first few times. Trust me, that's not fun!" She warned, motioning for him to leave. He certainly didn't need a dismissal, he strode out with enthusiasm and straight to Aurora's room, striding in to wake her.

He blinked at her empty bed, the right side's sheets disheveled and tossed to the side. He looked around and up quickly as his enhanced hearing heard the bathroom door click as it was unlocked. He quickly sat down on her bed and looked towards the door. She emerged, steam billowing out of the small tile-covered room in just her underwear (I literally mean UNDERWEAR; ya kno, her bra and panties), her curly auburn hair was pulled back. Her eyes widened and she spat out the toothbrush had in her mouth, foam flying everywhere. Damian's eyes bulged at her exposed body and was almost drowned in a boyish lust. "GET OUUUUUUUUUUTT!" She shrieked, her voice rising to a peak Damian never knew existed, he sprinted from the room, door slamming behind him.

He rushed to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and biting into it quickly. Pierce walked through the room briefly and shot a questioning look at Damian's over-filled mouth. Damian waited for what seemed like hours before Aurora shuffled in.

She was wearing a gray cami lined with lace and a loose, low-cut pair of dark denim jeans. They hung low on her curvy hips and he forced his eyes elsewhere. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun and held up with a large black clip. Her amber eyes evaluated him as she trotted over to the counter, pulling a granola bar out of the bread basket placed near the sleek, modern coffee maker.

Her cheeks rosy from the heat of steam and embarassment, she looked at him, daring him to mention anything about what had occured 10 minutes ago. The silence hung in the air awkwardly before she said, "Whatdya think of the Chlordiazetaphine?"

Damian exhaled for a prolonged moment before replying, "It's pretty cool, how could you tell I finally felt the actual effects?" He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the cool counter tops.

Without a pause between his question, she answered, "Your not throwing up?" She laughed before continuing, "I can tell by your eyes, they're kinda, uhmmm, I dunno, more instinctive. They look more feral," She replied with shrug, "Anyways, now that you have the advantage of our 'Hawk's Eye', our shorter version of Chlordiazetaphine, we can start on fighting with swords, daggers, axes, crossbows, and regular fist fighting. We'll also discuss how to get fatal results with throwing knives and poisoning others without poisoning yourself. We'll discuss how to act natural around others, blend in. Think you can handle it?" She asked.

"Of course," Damian grinned zealously, following her silently as she lead him out into the sunny, open-roofed courtyard. He looked around curiously, drinking in the details and heat. Sunlight filtered in through the top and a cool breeze danced through the area, ruffling his hair. He shrugged his jacket off and whipped around at a hasty, "Think fast!" and caught the wooden sword thrown at him. He caught the handle and examined it with a bit of disappointment, "No real swords?" He called, slicing the air with the wooden stick.

"Are you kidding? You probably don't even know how to fence!" She grabbed a wooden sword for herself and advanced towards him, "Now, this may come a bit naturally to you, fighting, but you have a LOT to learn. Now, attack me." She instructed, wooden 'blade' tilted to the side slightly.

"What?" Damian cried incredulously, "I can't attack a wom-"

"Attack me."

"But I might hu-"

With a sigh of exasperation, Aurora leapt forward and swung at him, the wood whistling through the air and smacking him violently in the side. He groaned in pain and stumbled back. "Attack me." Aurora demanded, bending down a bit and leaning forward, blade ready.

Damian glared at her and lunged forward swinging the blade with ease, for it was light and durable and made of wood. Aurora blocked it with the broad side of the stick and pushed against him. She was surprisingly strong, her worn hands gripping tightly on the handle and pushing back with an amazing strength.

Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he shoved her weapon away and advanced at her quickly. He swung overhead, aiming at her shoulder, but it swung uselessly through the air as she spun away, "C'mon!" She taunted, "You can't be that much of a sissy can you?" She smirked deviously at him.

"Is that your way of trying to get me to attack messily from my anger? It's not gonna work," He scoffed and she shrugged, stepping forward and attempting to strike him. Their swords met with a loud smack and with a twist of his wrist her weapon was loosened from her hands. She jerked her arm forward to retrieve it, backing up. She attacked again, and miraculously missed, her weapon hitting the ground as she stumbled forward from misuse of momentum. Her curls bounced as her face jerked towards him; he saw his chance to attack. He flipped her over by pushing her shoulder away from him and she fell on her back, crying out in pain with a shrill, sharp cry.

Damian blinked at her in shock, but it quickly turned to worry at her pained expression. He quickly squatted down into a stable position and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"NO!" He yelled, realizing from the glint in her eyes that she had tricked him. She swung her legs underneath his, knocking him onto his butt hastily. With another practiced swing of her legs, she swung her muscled limbs over her head and pushed her side into the ground, almost bouncing off and landing on her feet lithely. Her hands reached for the sword and found the grip, twining her fingers around the leather covered handle and snapping it up into ready position. She looked over at Damian and chuckled.

With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground. Aurora sauntered closer and bent over him, sliding the weapon smoothly under his neck, pressing the wood against his throat lightly. "I give up," He coughed, returning to the ground and rolling onto his back. Aurora looked down on him, her legs spread apart, feet touching both of his sides. It was definitely a triumphant pose. She slid down without wobbling, very steady on her feet and sat on him, looking into his eyes with a thoughtful expression.

She leaned in closer, onto her forearms now. Her face was just inches away from Damian's, her breath still slightly minty, hot in his face. "You have a _lot _to learn." She breathed quietly, amber eyes patient and soft. Her plump lips pursed and she leaned in closer, their lips brushing. Damian's heart pounded loudly in his chest and he sucked his breath in, his stomach almost sinking into the floor. His dark chocolate eyes stared into hers, wide with anticipation and wonder. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes, lowering her body more onto his. His lips parted in reply as they pushed together and he couldn't help but note that she was surprisingly light. His neck arched off of the floor and he leaned into the kiss, but just as it started, she was on her feet. "Again." She ordered, stalking off to get both swords. Her shoulders were tense, almost as if she were in pain.

They practiced for the next three hours, switching from swords to daggers to fists. Aurora was obviously more skilled with a dagger than with a sword, for each attack with her wooden dagger was smooth, fluid, precise and could have been fatal to her target. She moved like water, her energy flowing freely into her attacks. She managed to trip him several times and by the end of the training he had a sore chest and tired arms. He was leaning over, his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his face and neck and his shirt was hanging on the weapon's wall, tossed to the side about thirty minutes before they had called it quits. Aurora, on the other side of the room, was struggling to control her breathing, but it came in ragged, quiet breaths and her face was shiny with sweat. "Good," she said, whipping her hair around in an attempt to cool herself off.

Damian grinned, "You know it," he stood up and strode over to the wall, admiring the sharp, polished weapons displayed on the wall as he pulled his shirt on.

Aurora tugged the elastic band out of her hair and pulled it over her left wrist, "Not bad for a newbie," she praised, running her fingers through her hair with a small smile. "We will work on this more tomorrow but for now why don't we go get something to eat?"

Damian blinked with surprise and nodded cautiously. He hadn't seen the outside world in quite some time, and the Sanctuary didn't believe in televisions, therefore, he wasn't updated on local and national news. As a matter of fact, he actually had no idea where he was. His first few weeks at the Sanctuary were tough, he wasn't allowed in certain parts of the building for the worry that he might try and run away. Truthfully, he knew that he would be captured once again if he did sucessfully escape, but he had somehow become used to the place and leaving was a very distant, neglected thought in his mind.

He had come to know some amazing people while at the Sanctuary, but the main reason he was staying was the lingering question; what did these people want with him? Aurora was always very kind and helpful, but she became very introverted when he tried to ask about it. Obviously, it was confidental information at the moment, but that could change. So Damian stayed. Of course, he was often overwhelmed with home-sickness, worried about his family, friends, school and his job. Everyone he had once known was told that he had suddenly, mysteriously, gone missing, maybe even murdered and there was no sign of him since. They had to be devastated about this false tragedy, but the one who suffered from it the most was Emily. Emily.

His stomach lurched as he thought about her, his current lover. But he felt strangely guilty, and his body still felt the warmth that Aurora had given him when she was near him. Or earlier, when she was literally on top of him. Aurora. She was so many things to Damian. A mentor. A friend. A medic. A lover? The thought occured to Damian often, and often he dreamed of Aurora, in... suggestive ways. He couldn't rule out that his relationship with Emily was slowly burning out, but they had somehow found the need to restrengthen it ever since the threat of Aurora intruding became possible.

Aurora grinned at his blank expression, "Great, just give me some time to freshen up and we'll leave. Be ready in 10 minutes," she said, walking back into the hall with an obvious air of self-importance.

Damian watched her go and his mind returned once more to the topic of women. Aurora was everything a guy could ask for, strong, capable, sexy, smart and funny. Emily was almost exactly the same. She was gorgeous, thoughtful, patient, intelligent, and funny too. Their differences were subtle, but somehow in the long run, it made them total opposites. Their beauty was different counting how more people would call Aurora sexy and wild, but Emily was beautiful and obedient. Emily was an every-day American, with an orange-blonde, A-line haircut and a handful of freckles. Her eyes were a bright, cheery blue and she dressed in a casual, boyish style most of the time. Her medium hair was often pulled back into a short ponytail and she wore an average amount of make-up. She had a skinny, tall frame and had a normal breast/butt size for a girl as skinny as she was.

Aurora was curvy and full, from her personality to her body to her cooking. Her curly hair was almost accountable as waves and were very often so when her hair had properly been fixed. She was an American/Italian woman with a slight Latin accent despite her nationalities. With auburn, almost dark red hair and startlingly amber eyes, she often attracted the dirtbag type of men who looked for a one night stand. Her hair was somewhat long, hanging past her shoulder blades when undone and barely grazing them when put in a high ponytail. She wore little to no make-up and had an average height of 5'6 to go along with her fast, lean body. She had quite an appetite for food and adventure, and she enjoyed practice fighting the most out of all the assassins.

She relied more on speed and counter-attacks than actually attacking herself, the disadvantage of a woman's strength held her back from fighting, so she often used the stradegy of tiring her enemies out by non-stop dodging and feinting. She often toyed with Damian, teasing him very often either with words or actions and either in a friendly, playful manner or a seductively playful manner. He pondered more on the women's differences as he headed to his room but was shaken out of his thoughts as he reached it. He cleaned up as much as he could in 10 minutes and changed into a set of clean clothes, a dark shirt and some baggy jeans.

He strode into the kitchen and waited another 2 minutes for Aurora and she shashayed in, a short purple jacket simply pulled on over her clothes. She hadn't changed her clothes, but her hair was more controlled and brushed back into a loose yet elegant bun. "You ready?"

With a nod, Damian followed Aurora down the hallway, stopping at a door that required a key card to unlock. Aurora pulled out one swiftly from her pocket and inserted it into the slim slot in the thick door handle. It made a quiet beep and she twisted the knob, pushing the door forward and leading him into a higher but shorter hallway. There was grand glass doors, displaying whatever was outside beyond them. Damian peeked over Aurora's shoulders and followed behind her as she approached a high-tech security system installed in the left wall.

She rapped on it lightly with her knuckles and it flared to life, bright blue lights immediately lighting up the screen, "Password please," it commanded in a female, monotonous voice. Aurora's fingers oved swiftly over the number pad, typing in an unknown code and she cleared her throat, speaking her name loudly and clearly. "Request to pass approved." It cawed and the doors hissed as they swung open, almost as if they had been air-tight sealed. Damian eyed them warily as they passed through.

Cool, night air greeted them and he looked around, daring to ask, "Where are we?"

For once, Aurora answered, "We're on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona," she pulled a pair of keys out of her pocket and clicked the unlock button down firmly with her thumb. A blink of lights down the line of parked cars answered her and she began walking towards it quickly. "C'mon, we don't have all night," she said, turning around one full-sized Hummer and roaring their transportation to life. From Damian's blind-sided spot, he couldn't match the roar of the engine to any car or truck until he finally saw it. It was a sleek, black motorcycle, fit for two people. The sides were shiny and as clean as a doctor's hands, not a speck of dirt visible to the naked eye. Two helmets were set on the seats and she pulled one over her head, tossing the other to Damian. He put the snug helmet on and looked around through the tinted shades, before climbing onto the back half.

It lurched forward almost as soon as Aurora got on and they were off, speeding along a dark road with only the moonlight to guide them. Aurora hadn't bothered with the headlights, so Damian was forced to cling to her with the hopes of being in a normal state when they arrived at their destination. As they began to enter the large city, she switched them on, but still defied the traffic rules by making 'iffy' turns and swerves between the cars. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" Damian squealed as they rushed between a Camaro and a Jeep, barely making it by tilting the motorcycle at a terrifying angle. Aurora only giggled in reply.

Finally they entered the sprawling city, full of night-life and P&V. Aurora stepped down to a safer method of driving, obeying all the traffic laws now but still scaring the life out of Damian every few minutes. Finally they pulled off into an alley and she parked the motorcycle in the shadows. "Why park here?" Damian asked incredulously, looking around at the neighborhood.

"We'll go on foot from here."

"Why don't we go park somewhere else?"

"Damian, just be glad I'm taking you out."

"But what if the motorcycle gets stolen? How are we gonna get back to the Sanctuary?"

"Damian shut up!"

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to follow as she walked quietly out of the dark alleyway. He followed without question and they walked silently out of the neighborhood, embracing the nightlife of Mesa, Phoenix.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

There we go guys! Hope you liked! Tried to make it long and detailed! Tell me if you liked!


	4. A Little Surprise

Recap: "But what if the motorcycle gets stolen? How are we gonna get back to the Sanctuary?"

"Damian shut up!"

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to follow as she walked quietly out of the dark alleyway. He followed without question and they walked silently out of the neighborhood, embracing the nightlife of Mesa.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The first place they stopped at was a small, Chinese restaurant. The waitress seated them at a table outside, the whole area bathed in drained red light from the paper lamps. Aurora's eyes looked absolutely stunning at the moment. He grinned at her from across the table and chewed thoughtfully on his eggroll before speaking. "So, now that, I'm, er, becoming an 'assassin', I think I deserve an explanation," He tempted.

Aurora raised her thinly sculpted brow as she sipped on her hot green tea, "I figured you would ask sooner or later," she said, setting her tea down on the small, cool plate made especially for that action. She folded her hands and rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. Damian stared at her fingers. Her glowing, caramel-colored skin with criss-crossed with small, white scars. "I should have, I could have, explained all of this before, but, I didn't think you could take the truth," Damian looked at her and nodded, feeling a sense of foreboding. She continued after a lengthy pause, "Damian, you have become involved in the Sanctuary's activity, and therefore, returning to your past life will now be impossible."

Damian straightened up at her words and blinked at her, "What?" He asked with confusion, nodding for her to continue. Her penetrating gaze softened on his face. He wondered briefly what she was thinking.

"Well, the Sanctuary is a place we where we to turn everyday strangers into assassins. And by everyday strangers I mean people born with the bloodline of assassins. We take them and train them to become highly-skilled killers. Our objectives are to defeat our enemy, the Templars." Her eyes darkened at the word, face shadowed as she looked down,"We also try and alter the past by...interfering with it a little..."

"Interfering?"

"Yes," she answered,"The head of our organization is Shaun Crow, but everyone calls him Hawk because he is the one who created Chlordiazetaphine. He's created many... 'complex' versions of the Animus."

"What's the Animus?" Damian asked, absorbing all of her words. This didn't make any sense, he knew the organization dealt with weaponry, and it _was _very odd that they all used swords and crossbows instead of today's and handguns and rifles. He wondered briefly what she looked like while shooting a shotgun as the waitress brought forward their chow mein and sweet orange chicken with rice.

Aurora fiddled with a strand of her hair, curling it around her index finger over and over. "The Animus is a machine made for accessing people's memories, but it is often used to retrieve memories from a person's ancestors. It's all hidden in their minds. Our Animus is varies greatly from the older version used on Subject 16, an unknown person used to help retrieve information on the assassins for the Templars. Hawk has altered ours a bit and it functions differently than other ones. I'll-"

"Wait, what do you guys want with me? I have nothing to do with any of this!"

"Let me finish!" She crowed, "You, Damian, are the descendant of one of our greatest assassins that used to belong to the Sanctuary, her name was Lynn E. Smith." Aurora watched patiently as Damian coughed on his spoonful of rice.

"What?" He hacked, coughing loudly and spitting some rice onto his plate. "My mother?" He tried imaging his 51 year old mother, often found in the kitchen, creating some of the best food ever, battle training at the Sanctuary with a real sword, and failed.

"Yes, your mother was one of the most successful assassins we ever had, and she had stayed with us until I was about 15. At the time, your mother was about 36. " Aurora let him process the whole thing. It seemed impossible that his mother had once been a trained hitman [or hitwoman in her case] for the Sanctuary and he had never known it. He thought suspiciously about all the times his mother had gone away for weeks on certain 'business' trips when he was small. He had always thought of her as his safe haven, now he didn't know what to think.

"I need to see her," he said angrily, standing up from the table and pushing the chair away roughly. It toppled over onto the Aurora stood automatically and shook her head.

"We can't just leave. _You_ can't just leave. If you're really that 'eager' to see your family, we've got to invite them to the Sanctuary discreetly."

"Fine. Invite Emily too," He growled, walking back into the restaurant. Appetite ruined, Aurora dropped a fifty on the table and hoped it would cover them as she walked after him.

"Damian we don't have the time to pout about lies-"She started, stalking after him back into the neighborhood.

"I've been lied to my whole life!" He snapped, wincing as a wave of nausea washed over him. He had forgotten the antidote for the Hawk's Eye. "How can you expect me not to be angry? You're training me to kill innocent people!" He cried.

"Innocent?" She shot back, "They're _far _from innocent! They'll kill the innocent to get what they want, Damian! They want control! Power! We're fighting for a good cause!" Her hands balled into fists as she paced after him down the dark neighborhood streets.

"Why can't you guys just sign a treaty or something?" He demanded, whipping around to face her. She opened her mouth to reply but froze, her eyes focused on something behind them. He swayed slightly as the waves of nausea strengthened.

"Damian, don't move. There's someone following us," she whispered, narrowing her eyes and staring into the darkness behind him on the other side of the road. She beckoned him closer and started to walk, "Act natural." She order, moving in a casual manner.

He opened his mouth to interrupt but stopped when he saw Aurora's eyes. They were straining in vain to see into the darkness, even with the advantage of the Hawk's Eye coursing through her veins. Her eyebrows were close together and low, she looked very worried. They grew quiet as they walked along, ears listening intently for noise, any noise. Suddenly she leapt forward. "Damian run!" She cried, pushing him forward. With a loud bang, Aurora staggered back and blood sprayed out behind her. "Dammnit!" She whimpered, holding her hand over a bullet wound in her shoulder. She pressed her palm firmly against the wound, struggling to open her purse.

Damian leapt back at and reached for her, "C'mon!" He shouted and another shot rang out, ricocheting off the brick wall behind them with a loud whir.

"No! Go get the motorcycle! I'll hold them off!" She kicked her purse forward with her foot and grabbed the Glock 34 that slid out. Damian sprinted off, the dark alley at the end of the block. Aurora snatched up the gun and shot at the dark figure following them, smirking with satisfaction at a loud, masculine groan of pain. She pulled three magazines out of her purse for the gun and stuck them into the side of her pants, moving off as fast as she could. Blood was flowing profusely from her shoulder as she ran down the road, backwards, gun held up with the sights aligned. Her heart jumped with relief when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle's roar. Damian zoomed out of the alleyway crazily and sped towards her. He slowed a bit as he came closer, but he still was going at a pace too fast to get on comfortably.

She swung her uninjured arm around him, also swinging her leg over in the same motion, hopping onto the moving vehicle. It shook from loss of balance but soon regained it. They sped off into the streets, Damian driving wildly. "Dammit Damian! Don't you know how to drive this?"

"I've never driven one of these before!" He shot back, narrowly avoiding a slowing car.

"Ugh! Let me drive!" She slowly moved into the front, making them sway dangerously. She took control of the clutch, brakes and controls and sped up, breaking all the rules possible for legal driving. She released the clutch and shifted to 6th gear, the vehicle whining in protest but speeding up quickly. She handed the gun to him with her free hand. "Shoot!" She instructed as a flambouyant, yellow motorcycle sped into the lane behind them. He aligned the sights and shot at their pursuer. A nearby minivan squealed as the bullet hit the back tire and it spun out of control.

Aurora pulled off onto one of the exits and turned visibly white, despite the darkness. "What?" He asked a bit too curiously as he glanced at her, shooting at the pursuer and hitting the front tire. With a screech, the motorcycle flipped and the rider was flung off. Damian groaned as the rider rolled and sprung up. "Why can't they just die?"

Aurora's face was pale and clammy,"D-Damian! Call-Call Pierce! I'm losing too much blood!" She gasped for air and the motorcycle swerved precariously. She narrowed her eyes and shifted to a lower gear.

"Where the hell is my cell?" He 'retraced' his steps. "Agh! I left it at the restaurant! Where's yours!"

Aurora swore softly under her breath, "W-what? You've got to have your cellphone with you!" He shook his head and she moaned with exasperation. "Let me get it..." She released one hand but the motorcycle tilted hazardously. "You're..Gonna have to get it yourself!"

"Where is it?"

"It's-in my bra!"

"WHAT?"

"On the right side! Near my armpit! Hurry!" She lifted her arm carefully and switched to 4th gear. He slid his hand up her shirt and she shivered.

"I'm sorry Ezio!" She whispered under her breath and Damian wondered if that was who they apoligized and prayed to as God. Sliding his fingers underneath the tight strap under her arm, his fingers brushed cool metal-like material. Pushing his hand in further, he grabbed the sleek, red cellphone and pulled it out, scrolling through the contact's list. He pressed TALK when he came upon Pierce.

"_Buona sera._"

"Pierce!"

"Damian?"

"Yes! It's Aurora! She got shot, she's going to need medical attention as soon as she gets there!"

"Wha-? Explain when you get here! We'll be outside!"

Click. Aurora pulled off onto the barely visible road to the Sanctuary and as they pulled up to the grand building. She immediately yanked the keys out and tumbled off, hitting the asphalt with a sick crunch. "Ow, God d-"

"Aurora!" Pierce and a few others rushed outside, one with a stretcher. They lifted her onto it and began to work on the wound. "Your wrist is broken AND you've been shot. Ezio will be very concerned." Aurora laughed weakly at that and her head lolled back as she sunk into unconsiousness.

Damian sauntered over, dropping the gun in his haste to get over to her."So who is Ezio?" He asked. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of approaching cars.

Everyone's heads turned to stare, "Was anyone invited or something?" Pierce asked, apparently oblivious to Damian's question. Murmurs spread through the group and one of the buxom women, McKayla, cried out, "Everyone inside!" They stampeded inside, half of them moving Aurora to the emergency room to help watch her. The other half invaded the weapons room.

"What's going on?" He asked as Pierce grabbed a gun from the weapon shelf and tucked it into his belt. Now that Damian was so close, he noticed the dark, swerving scars on his forearms and hands. Battle was an ugly thing. A _very _ugly thing. His stomach twisted as he was handed a sword, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Pierce scoffed accordingly and grabbed a leather casing of throwing knives. "What do _you_ think, dumbass?" Strapping the case around his body tightly, he jogged out.

McKayla looked over at him, sorting through the varying assortment of crossbows. "Don't worry, first fight is always the worst," her green eyes sparkled through her long, curly eyelashes. "Just listen to other's warnings, help your comrades, and watch your back." She snatched up a stiff-looking crossbow and rushed out. Without a second thought, Damian followed, sword gripped in his hands easily. He rushed out into the loud noise of cries, clashing metal and gunshots.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked, sprinting after her.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aurora gasped and shot up straight, her arm refusing to move with a new, annoying stiffness. Her shoulder was bound and bandaged, her wrist wrapped tightly in bandage also. A cast would have to wait. Her personal nurse, Naomi Payne, looked up from beside the high, polished wooden table. She was wearing purple, latex gloves and was disposing of a handful of bloody gauze. She looked up at Aurora with a surprised expression. "You're-"

Aurora's mind pounded with pain, "Naomi," She paused at the faint sound of battle. "Naomi, I need a shot of Hawk's Eye immediately." She swung her legs off of the uncomfortably stiff stretcher and flexed her left arm. Her stomach squirmed at the thought of fighting without her dominant arm.

"Ms. Alvadeza I'm not sure that'd such a good idea. Your arm-"

"Naomi I _need _to be out there. Now."

With a worried expression, she grabbed all the supplies from the locked cabinet and fastened the thin needle onto the syringe. Sucking out some of the Chlordiazetaphine, she injected it into Aurora's left arm. "Go then, be careful."

Aurora grimaced with pain and ran out, trying as much as she could not to move her stiff shoulder. Her right shoulder and wrist contracted with severe pain. She stalked into the disheveled weapon room and peered around quickly, smiling with relief as the effects of the Hawk's Eye kicked in. Her pain numbed a bit and she raced forward to the left corner of the room, grabbing her customary dagger and a flexible leather carrier for some throwing knives. She rushed out as quickly as she could and through the grand doors of the Sanctuary.

Hearing the loud thumping of footsteps behind her, she ducked as a sword narrowly missed her head. Her head jerked to look over her shoulder and made eye contact with a lean, stout woman. Her coal-black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and she wore a thick, flexible leather jacket and a ripped pair of black jeans. Tightly tied knee-high boots and and long, double-sided sword with a black handle finished off her wanna-be badass outfit.

"Piper." The word came out in a hiss.

"So we meet again, little sister."

"_Fotitti_!"

Her gold eyes narrowed and she assumed the aura of motherly annoyance, "Oh, now _that_ is definitely not a warm welcome! Oh, I see you've gone off and hurt yourself again! Poor little _bambina_..." She circled around Aurora mockingly, long fingers on her slender hips.

Aurora stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I should've let you rot in that gutter the first time!" She spat, knuckles turning white on her dagger handle.

Piper seemed unfazed. "Are you still Ezio's little _putanna_? I'd think even _he_ could do better than you," Each word dripped with a venomous sarcasm. Her highly arched eyebrows knitted down close to her eyes. "Or.. has he left you to the birds? Abandoned you like all the other little sluts that tried to score big with him?"

Aurora's throat muscles constricted and she stepped forward, "Not another word, _cimice_!" Piper laughed, a high-pitched, repetitive cackle. Aurora leapt forward and sliced at Piper, ripping through her tough jacket. Piper's eyes widened and she jumped back with a snarl.

They paused for a moment, then dashed forward, blades held high.

Damian yelped and rolled to the right just as a spear embedded itself into the soft dirt next to him. He scrambled up and swung his blade with all his might. And missed. The man he was attacking, a large, muscular tanned man, chuckled deeply and advanced forward. He was wielding a fatal looking battle axe. He swung it and it sunk into the metal of a newly bought Lexus. Somewhere in the distance he heard Pierce curse. The man's eyes widened in frustration and Damian stepped forward and swung his tight fist at his face. This time, he made contact.

His knuckles smashed into the man's jaw and both fist and jaw obviously felt pain. Damian stumbled back, caressing his aching hand. Just behind him, he heard a familiar scream of pain. He turned briefly and saw Aurora sprawled in the dirt, a dark-haired woman smashing her wounded shoulder into the dirt with her muddy boots. He abandoned his current fight and ran at the woman, tackling her to the ground. She turned just as he leapt onto her, her eyes widening in surprise. She cushioned his fall greatly and her breath shot out sharply.

Aurora rolled onto her side and struggled to regain her control, her composure. It was odd to see her looking so vulnerable. Suddenly Damian was struck by two things. The first; how feminine and womanly Aurora was. Of course she couldn't act tough all the time, but it was unnatural, oddly attractive to see her womanly side. The side that needed and yearned for protection. The second; the dark-haired woman's fist.

White stars danced in front of his eyes and she shoved him off, rolling onto her stomach and bouncing up. Her steel-toed boot made contact with his ribs and he groaned, a coppery taste flooding his mouth. Snatching at her foot and pulling her to the ground, he yanked her closer and pushed her closer to Aurora. Aurora crawled over and lunged onto the woman, her amber eyes shining with agony and fury. They wrestled on the ground and Damian pulled his body closer to help. As his hand reached out to grab the woman's hair, he was yanked backwards. He rolled onto his back in surprise and wasn't shocked to find the man with the axe in front of him. At the same time, their legs flashed out and made a harsh contact with each other's unmentionables.

Damian sucked in a deep breath and cupped his hands over his crotch in an agonizing pain a man should never feel. His attention returned to battle shortly afterwards and he noticed Aurora was choking the other woman, her left forearm pushing into the woman's neck.

As she struggled for air, she clawed at Aurora's face and shrieked, "Derek!" The man who Damian had punched scrambled up and knocked Aurora off like a chess-board piece. She was tossed into the dust. The woman coughed violently and Derek bent down to help her up. With a swift swing, Damian launched himself onto his feet and pushed Derek forward, who stumbled and fell. The woman grabbed Damian's arms and pinned them against his back. As Derek stood up, her stormed over and swung his fist at Damian's stomach.

He had anticipated the punch beforehand, his abdomen muscles contracting, but the pain was still extraordinary. He gasped as the air was literally knocked out of him. Another swing and a rush of pain. He yanked against the woman's grip, but she was surprisingly strong. His energy dwindled with each strike and finally his body gave in. He slumped in her grip and spat out blood. As Derek pulled his arm back to take another swing, his eyes widened and he gasped. Blood blossomed at the front of his gray shirt like a deadly dark red rose, sinking to his knees, Aurora yanked her bloody dagger out of his back before falling over behind him. The bandages on her right shoulder were bloody and torn.

The woman screamed, the sound prolonged and somehow seemed to flow into two syllables. "_DEREK!_" She pushed Damian off to the side and skidded over to him, her eyes watering. He coughed out blood, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

He looked around before his eyes focused on her face, his hands were bloody and slippery as he cupped her neck and pulled her closer. Her hands shook and she nestled his head onto her lap. He grinned at her goofily and whispered, "Ok, I guess I should've been more careful..." She whimpered and tears spilled down her face. She leaned down and closed her eyes, pressing her lips gently against his. He leaned up, smashing his against hers before leaning back, his hands that had bloodied her neck sliding down and falling to the ground.

"No...No.. Baby, hold on! J-just hold on! Somebody help!" She cried out, looking to her comrades. Battle was still raging on, but some of her teammates looked over to Derek in horror.

Aurora looked over at the woman from the ground and narrowed her eyes, the amber ablaze with cold fury. She looked livid. She was laying awkwardly on her back, her head facing the woman. "Had enough, Piper?" She sneered, her words heavy and toxic.

"I'll get you back Alvadeza! Ezio will pay for this!" Piper prepared to leap forward when one of her fellow fighters sauntered over and whispered something to her. Her gold eyes flashed with rage and she snarled, "I'll see you soon enough!" She swung her arm forward and Aurora uttered a quick, "No!" as the area around her exploded into smoke. Her hand twitched to the leather carrier strapped beneath her breasts and she flung a knife into the smoke. The roar of starting vehicles snapped the battle to a stop and all around the attackers began to retreat.

"What are they doing?" Damian asked weakly, leaning against one of the marred trucks, weapons sticking awkwardly out of the ruined metal side.

"Cowards!" Aurora screeched, struggling to get up out of the pool of sticky, hot blood from her shoulder. "_Figlio d'un cane_! _Bastardos_!" She beat her fist into the dirt and as the smoke cleared they all watched as the Templars retreated in their dark, unharmed vehicles.

Oh MYYYY! O: So much typing! This one came out a LITTLE too long.. hahah oh well! And my, my, who is this mysterious EZIO? ;D


End file.
